Without a Paddle 2: Revenge of the Island (2014)
Set 12 years later after the previous film, upon discovering D.B.'s treasure, Jerry now with 3 kids, a girl born in 2004, a boy born in 2006, and a little boy born in 2010), Dano now a researcher and Tom now a billionaire, but when some mysterious mad men try and capture and kill the 3, small-time playboy, Tyson Nicholson plans to exploit them by having them bring a secret treasure from the unknown depths of the mountains where D.B. Cooper's plane had crashed, even if it means for Tom, Jerry and Dano to survive the now mutated island they were once in. Premieres August 1, 2014 Characters *Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) - in the end, *Dano Mott (Seth Green) - in the end, *Tom Marshall (Dax Shepard) - in the end, *Denise Conlaine (Bonnie Somerville) - Jerry's newfound wife, in the end, *Olson Conlaine (Dominac Scott Kay) - born in 2004, in the end, *Serena Conlaine (Ariel Winter) - born in 2006, in the end, *Jackie Conlaine (Logan Grove) - born in 2010, in the end, *Tyson Nicholson (Kevin Bacon) - the main antagonist, seeks a hidden treasure from where D.B. Cooper's plane had crashed, and threatens Jerry, Dano and Tom to bring it back, or he will kill Denise, Olson, Serena, Jackie and "Billy", near the end, Nicholson has the money he needed, only to be confronted by Jerry, Dano and Tom, and he was shot and his blood merged with the toxic waste, turning him into a Skelleton Man, in the end, *"Billy" (Chris Rock) - believed to Billy Newwood, but was actually a black guy when he was kidnapped by Nicholson and his group after Jerry, Dano and Tom found $200,000 from D.B. Cooper's treasure and gave it to Nicholson, in the end, *Garrett Brand (Christopher McDonald) - the secondary antagonist and Nicholson's right-hand man, he shows a great fear toward a four-legged shark, in the end, *Flower (Rachel Blancard) - Dano's wife and lover, in the end, *Scarface Troy (Hugo Weaving) - the hunter, with a scar over his right eye, trying to catch a catfish, but always ends up failing due to Jerry, Dano and Tom getting in the way, he has the same tone as Snakebite Shruggs from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, in the end, *Mojo - Troy's hunting pig, in the end, Plot A repeated line from Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard)'s voice from the prequel near the end is repeated at the beginning as the film is about to start. 2002 Jerry and Denise (Bonnie Somerville) are now husband and wife, much to Jerry's friends, Dano Mott (Seth Green) and Tom Marshall (Dax Shepard), as they are seen dancing in the wedding, and they leave off to a honeymoon, onto Hawaii, Honolulu, and then they get themselves a house, and for rooms with kids, whom they give birth to Olson (Dominic Kay Scott), born on 2004, Serena (Ariel Winter), born on 2006 and Jackie (Logan Grove), born on 2010. 4 years later Jerry Conlaine sets out for a trip to Disneyland in Florida with his family, Dano an Tom come along, as they were revealed to be uncles of the kids, Serena wants to see Ariel, but Jerry couldn't right now, because he is too busy talking to Tom and Dano, Serena keeps complaining that she wants to, Denise takes her to see Ariel, which makes her happy, leaving Denise with an upset look at Jerry. Jerry talks to Tom and Dano about trying to control the family life, suddenly, a man named Tyson Nicholson (Kevin Bacon) arrives getting out of his limoscene, and talking to the three, that he is a huge fan of their work on finding D.B. Cooper's treasure. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mystery